


Benefits

by maddieisaboredable



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jim Hopper x you, Reader-Insert, jim hopper x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieisaboredable/pseuds/maddieisaboredable
Summary: You and Hopper are best friends. One drunken night, you wake up naked in his bed. You aren't so sure what this means for your friendship but you know you don't want it to stop.This is a prompt request fill:1. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it!”56. “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me.”





	Benefits

You’re woken up, not by the light shining through the curtains, but by the raging headache born from the bright disturbance draped over your eyes that were now squinted shut. You rolled over with a groan to try and shield yourself from the bright demon ball of gas rising in the sky but it only made you hyper aware of your current status and situation. You were naked, wildly hung over, and under the sheets of a bed that was definitely not your own. It was equally fortunate and unfortunate that you were alone in this bed, you wanted to know who the lucky fella happened to be and you were grateful for the most likely brief time before you two ran into each other. But as soon as you sit up a take in your surroundings more, you realize that this is not a stranger’s bed that you’re in, not even close.

“Hop?”

Hopper slowly peers his head into his bedroom with his cheeks red and his eyes nervously darting back and forth to try and not make direct eye contact with you.

“Uh-hey there. I-um-“

“Did we? -”

“Yeah. Yep- uh- we sure did.”

You both look down away from each other and laugh awkwardly. You two have been best friends for years but just because he was just a friend didn’t mean you were blind. Hopper was hot as hell to you with and without beer goggles on. It’s not uncommon for the two of you to throw flirts at each other, especially when you’d go out drinking together- honestly you’re a bit surprised this hasn’t happened sooner.

“So-uh.”

“So.”

“Should we uh- we should talk about this, probably.”

Hopper says as he moves to sit down next to you on the bed. You look down and blush slightly before speaking up again.

“Well maybe when I’m not naked, Hop.”

Hopper immediately shoots up from the bed.

“Oh! Yeah, of course! Right- I’ll just um-“

Hopper accidently runs into the wall as he tries to back out of the room and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Some of the flirts you’ve two thrown at each other were enough to get each of you flustered, but none of them ever made the tension in the air this damn thick. Jim takes in a deep breath.

“Okay, how bout’ I brew us some coffee while you get situated and you meet me on the couch when you’re ready. Sound good?”

You gave him a warm smile and nodded.

“That sounds great, Hop. Now, shoo”

You gestured him to leave by brushing the air with your hand. He let out a quiet laugh through his nose as he turned around to leave, shutting the door behind him. Once you heard the door click and Jim’s footsteps move far enough away, you run your fingers through your hair and tugged it at the roots as you let out a near silent scream.

“What the fuck did I do? We- me and Hopper we- oh my god, I- he-we-“

You whispered to yourself before plopping back onto the pillows and darting your eyes back and forth over the popcorn ceiling as you attempted to sort through your thoughts.

But no matter how much you were panicking right this second, none of you felt like this was wrong. In fact you felt the complete opposite, and that’s what was really making you panic. It’s not like you were falling in love with him or anything just because you slept with him, but Hopper knew you better than anyone and you knew Hopper better than anyone, and you can’t remember much from last night but you remember that it was good. So who’s to say you two can’t pull this off? You weren’t sure how Hopper was feeling but there was a big part of you that did not want to stop. It could be something you could try but it terrified you to no end that this would ruin your friendship, but who knows? Maybe it could make it better? You’ve already had sex and nothing has been ruined so far. But right now the only thing you can do is ask and see. So you finally sat up and slipped on the black shorts you had worn under your dress in order to keep yourself from flashing anyone as you were spun around the dance floor, and grabbed a clean shirt of Jim’s from his dresser. You tried to ignore how relationship-y you wearing his shirt ‘the morning after’ and just let yourself believe that it just made more sense than to put your tight dress back on.

Hopper was practically melted into the couch holding his cup of coffee in his lap as he leaned his head back and rested his eyes. You also tried to ignore the disappointment you felt at the fact that you didn’t get to see that soft, peaceful, face asleep this morning. Apart of you wanted to sneak up behind him and scare him, but he was most definitely expecting that from you which is why he held his coffee in his lap as his safety. Just further proof that he knows you so well.

“Hey.”

You opted to greet him softly as you gently dragged your fingers over his shoulder on your way around the couch and then plopping down next to Hopper, pulling your legs up on the couch sitting with them crisscrossed and your body facing him.

“Hey there.”

He lifted his head to face you and gave you a warm smile before leaning over to grab your cup of coffee from the coffee table in front of the couch to hand over to you.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

The two of you sat in awkward silence for what felt like ages with the occasional sighs, sniffs, coughs, and tapping on your mugs to break it.

“So maybe-“

“Well I just-“

The two of you said at the same. You both chuckled a little before Hopper gestured you to go first with a brush of his hand.

“Well, I know everything is weird right now but- I mean, I don’t really remember last night but I do remember that I had a- a nice time.”

You carefully take his hand, holding it yours with his palm up as you gently traced over the lines with your finger. You look back up at him and look directly into his eyes.

“I had a really nice time.”

He turns his grinning, blushing face away from you in order to try and hide it.

“I uh- had a pretty nice time, too.”

You lean a bit closer and take the hand that was busying it self with his palm to rest under his chin to guide him to look back at you. His grin fell from his face and he traded his flustered features for more focused ones, glancing between your eyes and your lips so slightly, he probably though you wouldn’t catch it. But you did. You definitely did and you hoped he didn’t notice your own flustered features. But he did.

“So then it wouldn’t be so strange for me to want this to continue?”

His eyes now stuck onto your lips and a smirk had grown on his.

“Hmm- not sure. But I guess it can’t be so strange since I want that too.”

You swallowed thickly as you think back to the spiraling you had done earlier. This can’t be a relationship. It just can’t be. You knew Hopper would never commit and if he did he’d grow spiteful far too quickly and you’ll have lost your best friend for good, which could not happen. It just couldn’t. You weren’t sure if you could survive it.

“Okay, but I only have one condition.”

Hopper hummed in question.

“That this won’t be a relationship.”

Hopper immediately leans back and his eyes dart back up to yours. You again try to ignore the strange loss you feel at the absence of his warmth being so close to you.

“Well then what the hell would it be?”

“Well I figured we’d just stay friends but with benefits.”

Jim scoffed loudly and pushed himself off of the couch before starting to pace with heavy feet and a hand on his hip.

“Wha-Hopper what is your deal? I thought you said you wanted this!”

He stops his stomping and turns his body to face you.

“I do want this, I just-I wanted- and I thought-“

He blows out a heavy breath and a laugh full of disbelief. Now you were starting to get peeved at his bratty behavior. You shove yourself off of the couch to stand directly in front of him.

“What? You want what? You thought what? Hopper, just talk to me! You can tell me anything, you’re my best friend!”

He moves his hand up in a ‘stop’ position while gently shaking his head.

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it!”

You leaned back a little, your eyes go wide and your lips part in surprise. But were you really surprised? Maybe that not-so-little pitter-patter in your chest and head you’ve been trying to ignore wasyou ‘knowing it’.

“Hopper-“

“Y/N-“

He interrupts you and sighs before taking a half step towards you and carefully taking your hand in his.

“Y/N, I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me.”

“You think-“

You guided his head up to look at you like you had done earlier and give him a small, knowing grin, because you did know.

“or you fucking know?”

Hopper closed his eyes and smiled but was shaking his head.

“Y/N, now really isn’t the time to be makin’ fun of me.”

You took his head in your hands and giggled all the way up until you met his lips with your own, kissing him softly while you stood on your tiptoes. But you kept it brief and barely pulled away to respond.

“I’m not making fun of you, Hopper. I’m just saying that I fucking know, too. I know that I’m in love with you.”

Hopper frowned slightly. He wasn’t totally sure that you meant it because of your suggestion earlier.

“Then why did you say that you just wanted to be friends with benefits? That this won’t be a relationship.”

You shook your head and rubbed your thumbs over the stubble on his cheeks.

“I was just scared of losing you, Jim. I wanted more, but I was afraid if we took it that far, I’d end up losing you forever. And I just- I wouldn’t be able to handle that. I wanted more but I wanted you, in whatever way I could have you. I don’t even want to think about what-“

Hopper stopped you by crashing his lips back onto yours again.

“Well, you can have more. Hell, you already have all of me. You have since I first met you.”

He places a lengthy peck onto your grinning lips.

“And no matter what happens, you’ll never lose me. So sorry kiddo, you’re stuck with me- with or without the benefits.”

You both laugh for a brief moment before you pull yourself closer to him, wrapping your arms around him and resting your cheek on his chest. Jim hooks one arm around your lower back and his other hand on the back of your neck as he presses a million kisses into your hair.

“I love you.”

You say to him quietly as you squeeze him tighter.

“I love you, Y/N. So, so, much.”

You lift your head up and rest your chin on his sternum and he stretches his neck down to meet your gaze.

“I guess were kind of still friends with benefits, it just the benefits is just a bit more than just fucking- no, all the mushy, lovey-dovey, shit comes in this bundle!”

He laughs through his nose as he presses a kiss on your forehead.

“Sounds like a much better deal to me, sweetheart.”


End file.
